


Au revoir

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [342]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Goodbyes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hansi vient le voir une dernière fois avant son départ.
Relationships: Hansi Flick/Niko Kovač, Niko Kovač/Kristina Kovač
Series: FootballShot [342]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Au revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que j'ai écris ça en me disant que tout le Bayern pouvait aller se faire mettre ? Oui.

Au revoir

  
Niko est heureux de pouvoir se reposer maintenant, même si ce n'est pas le départ souhaité, mais là il peut retourner à Salzburg. Ses valises sont presque prêtes, il lui reste juste à être sûr de ne rien avoir oublié parce qu'il n'a pas envie de revenir ici avant quelques temps. Le matin, il est allé à la Säbener Straße pour dire au revoir, c'est mieux comme ça, ou en tout cas c'est ce que Brazzo, Uli et Kalle ont essayé de lui faire avalée pendant plusieurs heures, de toutes façons, ça ne peut pas être pire que tout ce qui est arrivé... Quelqu'un vient toquer à sa porte, c'est peut-être Robby pour lui dire de ne pas se faire mal à cause du club ou pour venir l'aider avec ses cartons. Peu importe, Niko essaye de tout mettre de côté pour retrouver Laura et Kristina, elles lui manquent énormément, il n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup les voir depuis juillet 2018... Il part ouvrir la porte en laissant de côté ses valises, prêt à laisser une partie de ses émotions s'écouler, mais son visage reste figé dans la seule surprise de voir Hansi devant lui. Ah.

  
''Tout va bien Hansi ?'' C'est inhabituel de le trouver devant sa porte, ils se sont vus le matin-même

''Tu ne m'as pas dit au revoir tout à l'heure.'' Hansi pose sa main sur son épaule et le fixe, il est très, trop, sérieux, et Niko ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir des sueurs froides glisser sur son dos, il n'a pas envie de parler avec Hansi tout de suite, il veut retourner chez lui, dans les bras de Kristina

''J'ai dit au revoir à tout le monde.''

''Non, tu l'as dit à l'équipe, pas à moi.'' Hansi le serre contre lui, ses lèvres contre son cou, Niko a envie de s'éloigner de lui et de s'enfuir de la ville

''Alors au revoir Hansi.'' Niko le repousse légèrement quand il embrasse son cou

''Tu vas me manquer Niko.''

''Hansi, retourne là-bas, tu n'as pas à être ici...''

''Évidemment, mais ça ne va pas changer le fait que tu me manques déjà.''

''Je serai à Salzburg, avec ma famille.''

''Alors retrouve-la Niko... Repose-toi et profite d'eux, tu le mérites.''

  
Fin


End file.
